


Danny Get Your Gun

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Bank robber Jack O'Neill has spent a hard life on the run but mild mannered academic, Daniel Jackson, reckons he can teach him a thing or two about how the West was won.





	Danny Get Your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Very mild bondage  


* * *

Daniel Jackson sighed tiredly as he closed the door to his little schoolhouse and turned to face the freezing, darkening gloom. The chill embrace of the howling wind had him huddling deeper into his jacket, as he started the slow trudge to his isolated homestead. Daniel shivered as his path led him through the small town and he gazed wistfully at the hazy glow of oil lamps that pierced the night through dappled windows, beckoning loved ones home and in from the cold.

Daniel allowed himself the rare indulgence of a little self pity; there would be no light guiding him home. He smiled to himself mirthlessly, he'd been alone most of his life, he ought to be used to it by now. If one word described him, Daniel was apt to use stoical, but exhaustion and disillusionment had him feeling dejected and introspective tonight. His acute loneliness was biting deeper than the cold night air.

As he walked he wondered whether his life had been a trade off; a cosseted early life, the darling only child of doting, brilliant parents against losing it all and a solitary, friendless adulthood. What would he do if he had choices now? Would he swap knowledge for friends? Wisdom for family? Genius for love? Daniel knew he could not have it all; the losses he had suffered had taught him that lesson only too well. He was a quick study. Whoever had said it was better to have loved and lost had not a damn clue what they were talking about.

Daniel had come west, not to make his fortune like so many others, but to find himself. Unmask the man he believed he could be and to make his mark on a world that had not been fair or particularly kind to the young scholar. Daniel was not given to self illusions, he knew he had immersed himself in dry and dusty academia to avoid emotional entanglements and he supposed it was cowardly but he was so tired of always losing. Leaving his solitary, past life behind in the east had been his way to start living again before bitterness took over his soul.

Ironic then that it had all been for nothing. Anticipation had turned to disappointment when he had arrived in Colorado. Daniel could neither ride a horse nor shoot a gun, his spectacles had seemed to preclude his suitability for physical work. There were no big libraries or museums in any of the new towns that were springing up and the only occupation open to him was that of schoolteacher to settlers children. Daniel's enthusiasm had soon dimmed when he was treated as a interloper from the very first moment he had stepped into the town, almost one year ago. Daniel had been accepted civilly enough, but he was a single man in a townful of settlement families, an educated man amongst those who laboured physically, an eastern man with new fangled ideas. He even dressed differently in smart, New York suits rather than the rough hewn hemp that the land workers and miners wore, and no matter how hard he tried he just could not fit in.

Daniel was convinced his pupils had been told to keep their distance from him. Book learning was viewed with suspicion in case the children were corrupted away from their mapped out lives of working the land or marriage and motherhood, that had been handed down generation after generation. Daniel's frustrations grew as particularly bright pupils were pulled prematurely from school and he struggled to teach the ones that remained. He knew he should not take this as a personal insult, it was not him but what he represented that they found fault with, education, progression and new fangled ideas. Why else would the teacher's house be so removed from the cluster of homes that formed the town? It was a geographical representation of his standing in the community.

Daniel stopped walking and shook his head to dislodge the brooding self absorption. He looked up to gauge his whereabouts and found that he was at the far edge of town, outside the Marshall's office. Something white was flapping in the gusting wind, Daniel stepped up to take a closer look and found himself staring at the crude representation of a man on a fugitive's notice. He was mesmerised by the image; Daniel looked furtively around, saw no-one in his vicinity and tore the bill from the board, folded it neatly and placed in his breast pocket, and continued on his way home.

Paradoxically, Daniel loved his little house, it was the first real home he'd had since his childhood. He approached the compact building with its small porch, the whitewashed planks gleaming in the bright moonlight. 'Who needs a lamp?' thought Daniel, his melancholy spirits rising. The wind that had made him shiver was now welcoming him home with a cacophony of familiar and comforting sounds. The surrounding tall trees were rustling their branches, the ripples of water on the pond out back were lapping at the bank and in the distance a wolf was howling for it's mate. Here Daniel did not feel so desolate.

He entered his retreat and tossed his wire framed spectacles on the small hallway table. Daniel reached myopically for the oil lamp that usually lay there but his hand encountered thin air. Frowning he absently pinched the bridge of his nose and then ran a hand through his windswept collar length hair, as he stumbled down the shadowy hall to his bedroom to locate the lamp. Daniel felt along the bookcase and then moved over to the other wall beyond the bed looking on the cabinet that held the ewer and bowl and his shaving implements.

Out of the darkness came the abrupt and unmistakable sound of a gun cocking behind him. He was rooted to the spot in fright.

"I'd stand stock still if I were you," a voice drawled mockingly out of the darkness.

"W..who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm the one with the gun, I'll do all the askin' you'll do the answering, capiche?"

Daniel nodded soundlessly.

"Hands in the air." Daniel obeyed although his heart was pounding.

"Now turn around, reeeal slow." The stranger demanded.

Daniel hesitated but then thought better of it and moved.... He squinted into the inky blackness but could not see the intruder. He could tell the man was sitting in the old wooden chair, it creaked alarmingly as the gunman shifted his weight.

"Charming as the rear view was, I'd like to see some more of the front so lets get rid of the whole kit and caboodle."

Daniel stood his mouth agape and his face registering complete bewilderment.

"Take off yer fancy suit, teacher man." The interloper's growl was impatient.

Daniel swallowed nervously and licked his suddenly dry lips, his breathing became shallow as he struggled to comprehend what he was being told to do.

"Don't be too quick about it either."

Suddenly the flare of a tindermatch being struck off the wooden chair illuminated the weathered, starkly handsome face with its glittering, feral eyes underneath the wide stetson. Daniel felt a thrill of recognition. The man nonchalantly lit a cheroot and the lamp behind him, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. The intruder was still a dim silhouette though and he leaned back with the air of someone about to be royally entertained. His Smith and Wesson revolver was in his other hand and had not wavered from Daniel.

"Y... you ....want me to strip buck naked?" bleated the younger man in distress.

"Naked as the day you left yer mammy," confirmed the dangerous visitor.

Daniel's eyes went involuntarily to the door of the bedroom.

"I wouldn't light a shuck if I were you, I'll tear the clothes off ya back if I have to."

Daniel's gut was churning as he compelled his hands to remove his jacket and as he did so the white, folded paper fell to the floor. Daniel hoped in vain that his uninvited guest would not notice.

"Kick that over to me, would ya?"

Daniel reluctantly complied and watched as the bandit smoothed the crumpled paper and stared at the drawing. He gave a whistle of surprise.

"$100! for robbin' banks. Someone wants me in the calaboose pretty damn fast. Not much of a likeness though, not nearly good lookin' enough," he said cockily, eyeing the fidgeting Daniel with sly amusement. "What were you goin' to do with this? Keep it under the mattress? I guess there's no better recreation hereabouts."

Daniel dropped his jacket from nerveless fingers to pool at his feet. He blushed and opened his mouth to refute the allegation.

"Keep the duds coming. Get rid of them there suspenders."

The schoolteacher resentfully peeled one of the suspender's from his deceptively powerful shoulder, then slid his hand across his chest to lower it's twin down his arm. His long fingers fumbled with the trouser buttons as he gradually undid them.

"Now the shirt."

Daniel pulled the shoestring tie from around the collar of his crisp, white laundered shirt. Sweat was beading his brow and his palms were slippy with moisture. He endeavoured to disentangle the material from the rest of his clothes, finally with a vicious tug he succeeded. He was hot, bothered and markedly panting, those dark, hot, stripping eyes were boring into him and he felt completely defenceless. He sensed rather than saw the gun make 'a get on with it' motion and Daniel brought his hands back up to his throat and he struggled to undo the uppermost button.

"Don't make me come over there," berated the fugitive, his spurs jangling as he ground out the butt of the cheroot with his heel.

Daniel gave a grunt of relief as the button gave, he dropped his hands to tackle the next one and when he released that, he continued to the next one. He took a deep breath and finished undoing all the buttons. Daniel stood there with the white cotton gaping open to allow a glimpse of the smooth chest underneath, he brought up his arms and unfastened the buttons on each wrist.

Daniel's head was bowed, but he risked a peek at the captivated man before him, he noticed the sweat beading the man's upper lip, the slackened grasp on the gun and he realised he was not the vulnerable one here. Daniel slipped a hand up through the gap in his shirt and ran it up over his taut abdomen and swept it over his chest and shucked the shirt from his shoulders and dropped it onto the heap on the floor. A trail of sweat from his hot palm glistened where it had run over his golden skin and the outlaw's eyes were glued to the sight.

As Daniel turned around and bent over to pull off his shoes, he heard an audible gasp from his erstwhile captor. He stood up and looked over his shoulder in mute enquiry as that blistering gaze raked over his half naked body once more.

"The pants," ordered the brusque, rough voice.

The shy academic wiggled his ass as he tugged at the recalcitrant cloth. Once it was free of his confining hips he allowed them to drop in a puddle around his ankles. Daniel could swear he heard a a mewl of distress from the desperado shifting uncomfortably in the chair opposite.

Down to just the long undergarments that was needed even on summer nights in Colorado, Daniel shot a challenging look at the man. 

"Damn, you are as hot as a whorehouse on nickel night." 

Daniel decided these cryptic words were an implied compliment and proceeded to divest himself of the clinging flannel, baring his impossibly long, creamy legs, until he stood before the wanted bank robber completely naked. 

He could feel those piercing eyes lingering on every inch of his overheated body, every hair on his arms sprang up as goosepimples shivered over his supra-sensitised flesh. More blood pumped into his already iron hard length and he opened his mouth to speak while he still could.

"Took you fucking long enough to find me O'Neill," he snarled, causing the outlaw to smile. That cultured, eastern accent with it's crisp enunciated vowels seemed plain wrong cussing....... maybe with some more practice though.

"You're all shit and no sugar." Daniel continued.

With a harsh guttural cry, Jack O'Neill launched himself from the chair and threw himself at Daniel. The cabinet with the pitcher and bowl crashed to the floor as Jack mashed him flat against the wall. The tall silver haired man's eyes were black with lust as Daniel fluttered his eyelashes up at him. Jack was fully clothed and as his body began to grind against Daniel's naked one, the rugged materials scratched at Daniel's skin, the leather chaps whipped at his legs, the holster poked him in the hip and the buckle of Jack's belt dug into the soft flesh of his stomach, The older man smelled of horses, sweat and earthy masculine scents, but Daniel did not give a damn, he craved this, here and now.

Jack's gloved hand clutched in the long golden brown hair of the schoolteacher and yanked his head back, exposing Daniel's long throat. The older man began biting and nipping his way down Daniel's body, over the silken chest until that searing mouth began to ravish his tantalisingly rigid nipples, feasting on them over and over again. The sensations that spiked through his body were too much for Daniel and he cried out and came in long, sumptuous surges, pouring over himself and Jack. Daniel fell back limply against the wall, shaking and satiated, staring at the inscrutable fugitive dazedly; that had been the quickest and the most incomprehensible orgasm of his life.

With a carnal yell, Jack grabbed Daniel and towed him to the end of the bed. 

Daniel's hands were clenched around the cool metal of the brass bedstead and strong suede covered hands pulled his hips back until he was bent over, then those capable hands ran up the sensitive insides of Daniel's legs, making him shudder and splayed them wide, opening him for Jack.

"I've gotta fucking do this now, schoolteacher, "

Daniel was beyond speech, along his naked spine a clothed weight confined him and a gravelly, gruff voice scraped his ear.

"Ain't never had anything to mark as my own before - but I sure as hell own your ass...You're gonna get branded but good," it promised. The presence on his back was removed as Jack stood, ripped open the buttons on his blue jeans and pulled out his throbbing, inflamed cock. He pressed between Daniel's open thighs.

Daniel was looking at the floorboards between his outstretched arms as a strong, hard hand gripped his hip in an implacable hold. An unyielding, still gloved, oiled finger pressed into Daniel's body and began to stroke firmly, the rough fabric causing Daniel's ass to flex involuntarily.

Daniel had one sense still functioning on some level.

"What's that smell?" he gasped. 

"Gun oil," came the terse reply. O'Neill made a rapid progression to three fingers as the fevered scholar arched his back.

Suddenly the fingers were gone to be replaced by a brazen, blunt pressure, pushing inexorably into him, Daniel cried out in both pleasure and pain as the scalding heat thrust into him, pounding relentlessly through his gut and resonating through his entire body. 

Jack grunted with the effort of not lunging repeatedly into the soft and silken yet gripping tunnel that was sending ecstasy screaming to all his nerve endings.

He screwed up his face as he struggled to contain himself. Both hands were biting into Daniel's slim hips in a gargantuan attempt to establish control over himself. 

He....couldn't....stop.... 

The compulsion was too great, he had to give in to his overwhelming need.

Fierce jabs deep inside his body jolted Daniel around like a raggedy ann. He could feel nothing but Jack, not even his fists fiercely clutching the bedstead, white knuckled with effort. He could see nothing. His ears did not register the moans his mouth emitted or the rhythmic thumping of the bed against the wooden wall, as his body was pushed, pulled and shoved. Jack's open buckle and buttons pinched at his sweat slicked skin as he plunged himself back onto Jack's groin time and time again with reckless abandon, welcoming the twinges of discomfort because they emphasised the dazzling rapture.

One of the hands bruising his hips shifted to tangle in Daniel's hair and jerk him upright, his clinging hands torn from the brass. Daniel screamed with pleasure as Jack, still embedded deep within him, shifted and scraped over something inside. Strong arms wrapped around him and held his body against it's ravisher as Jack powered monumental thrusts up from his knees. The other hand at his hip, snaked around to grip Daniel's begging, weeping erection, the friction from the leather causing Daniel to writhe and buck away from the stimulation of his sensitive, turgid flesh.

Daniel's legs gave way and he would have fallen had it not been for his lover keeping him upright. Jack dragged himself out of Daniel, ignoring his cry of loss. Jack's balls and body were pleading for completion as he forcefully manhandled Daniel to the bed and threw him spreadeagled on to his back. The awe filled blue eyes implored him to finish what he had started. 

Jack fell onto his lover's prone body, hooked Daniel's long, flexible legs over his shoulders and then he swiftly guided his erection back into that delicious heat, eliciting a sultry, blissful moan from the younger man.

Jack began to hammer at Daniel in a frenzy. Faster and faster, his grunts and groans louder and louder. Daniel's cock was being buffeted between the two drenched, heaving bodies. Jack was battering Daniel's prostrate on every thrust and the young teacher could not take any more, he howled and came again, powering back at Jack as hot, creamy fluid flowed between them once more.

Daniel's orgasm triggered Jack's. It seemed to Daniel that Jack swelled to fill every available empty space in his emotionally deprived body as he stiffened and poured himself into Daniel, roaring his name and cussing as each forceful spurt left his straining shaft. Jack bit down hard on Daniel's collar bone, drawing blood making the reserved scholar yell in exultation as his culmination became more acute.

Jack was still buried to the balls in the gasping man beneath him, shaking and shuddering as he was with the force of his climax. Daniel was still bent double and he felt completely boneless, he could not move his legs from O'Neill's shoulders of his own volition and the silver haired outlaw was lying supine, panting across his body, pinning him to the quaking bed.

"Fu....uck," wheezed Jack using a shaky gloved hand to sweep the soaking hair back from Daniel's face. Jack seemed to gather his lost wits and moved to relinquish Daniel's cramped legs, slipping from his body has he did so. Then Jack collapsed on to Daniel and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep.

The tremors that still racked Daniel's body gradually quietened, he ached all over and he could not stretch his exhausted body, splayed as he was under the enervated Jack. At that moment he was unsure what was causing him the most discomfort, the pain in his ass or the pain in the ass on top of him. Bone-weary as he was, Daniel's mind would not allow himself to sleep. On the previous two occasions Jack had come a callin' he'd woken up alone. Jack liked to screw and scram, leaving no trail. It would be impossible to know he'd even been there, except for the wrecked bed and the equally wrecked Daniel, who'd mostly taught standing up those weeks.

It had been a little over a year since he had last seen O'Neill and Daniel had given up hope of ever seeing the bastard again. Is this what loneliness had led him too? To be fucked by a bank robber whenever he happened by? Self recrimination kicked in as the thrills his body had experienced subsided, one glance at that silver head and he had bent over with his ass in the air. Daniel was unsure if he felt used, all he knew was that he was cheaper and easier than a saloon whore.

Daniel peered myopically at the face so close to his, the features so much softer in satiated sleep. He'd been fucked exactly three times in his life, everytime by the man currently using him as a feather bed and the problem was he loved it, craved it even, rough as it was. Daniel had set off to Colorado a virgin, he'd eschewed companionship of any kind except that of friendly discourse and his studies had taken up all his energies: This wanted man had changed all that. One dose of Jack O'Neill had made Daniel aware of his own physical appetites that even close study of the classics had not made him conscious of.

Daniel had been travelling the relatively new Union Pacific transcontinental railroad from New York to Colorado, it had only been opened thirteen years before. The excitement and euphoria of the seven day journey into unknown territory had faded to be replaced by tedium that even the books he had brought to read could not dispel. Daniel had deliberately sat in the sleeper car furthest along the train, reasoning that he would be less likely to be disturbed there. He had little wish to share the two person berth with strangers he may have to sleep before. In fact Daniel had found sleep so impossible for the first few days of the interminable journey that he had actually found himself wishing someone would impinge on his self imposed solitude, just for the distraction.

He looked forward to meal times in the buffet car, this offered the opportunity to study his fellow passengers in detail. Daniel would politely acknowledge any greetings but his general air of reserve discouraged further conversation. He eagerly awaited every stop and the chance to see towns and cities he's only read about. These breaks were like a balm to Daniel's soul, the chance to stretch his legs in fresh air and eat a more varied meal at one of the Harvey restaurants that had sprung up along the railroads, allowing travellers a more wholesome choice than the local saloon. During a particularly lengthy stop he even had time to bathe, shave and change his clothes, the facilities aboard being rather limited to say the least.

Daniel had just had such a stop in Kansas City, he was feeling refreshed and revitalised as he made his way back to the locomotive. As he entered his car, he stopped dead, it was already occupied by two men, sitting next to each other on the opposite berth. Daniel edged his way to his seat. A hearty, cheerful voice assailed his ears.

"Hey there, y'all must be the other occupier of this booth. Yer sure do have a lot of books," said the older of the two men.

"Yes I do, I'm sorry let me get those for you." Daniel removed the books he had stacked on the other seat and stowed them in his carpet bag, bending over to stow it under his bunk.

The other man, silent till then whistled long and loud.

Daniel straightened abruptly and turned to stare into an enigmatic face under a wide brimmed hat with brown mocking eyes daring him to make something of it.

"You pay no mind to O'Neill here, he's a mite put out, havin' been captured an' all."

The older moustached man held up his wrist, with it followed....O'Neill's, a flash of silver caught Daniel's fascinated eyes, the men were.....handcuffed together. Daniel's face must have betrayed his shock.

"There, there son. Yer not from these here parts, are ye? He won't do ya no harm, robbin' banks is his game. I'm taking him back to Boulder for his trial, then he'll be locked up for a long time, eh Jack." He elbowed his prisoner and burst out laughing, huge guffaws that shook his portly frame. O'Neill sat looking at the uncomfortable Daniel, a sly smirk playing on his wide lips, Daniel was confused, he knew....O'Neill was taunting him, yet he could not look away from that compelling, starkly handsome face.

"I'm Deputy Sheriff Jake Withers, everyone abouts calls me Stumpy, though. This here is Jack O'Neill, we've been after him awhiles, finally caught up with him in Kansas city. Someone sold you down the river, eh Jack, probably one of your gamblin' buddies couldn't stand ta lose anymore. Yes sirree."

Daniel took stock of the garrulous Deputy. He was a stocky man, probably younger than his worn appearance suggested. His ruddy, open face with it's small, twinkling blue eyes spoke of good humour and bonhomie to Daniel, who reckoned Stumpy was in the wrong line of work, he was more suited to be a bartender or something that called for conviviality to his fellow man. His white whiskers were overshadowed by a huge, red bulbous nose that shone distractingly and Daniel had to force himself to stop staring at it. When he spoke his whole face seemed to crinkle up, Daniel was fascinated.

Stumpy leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially to Daniel. "Took ten men to take him, he roughed' em up good and proper too, three were carted off to the doc's. In the end someone had to bash him over t'head with a pianny stool. He's been as meek as lamb since. Drink boy?"

Daniel was too bewildered by the flow of information, to notice that the Deputy had been holding out a large silver flask.

"N....no thanks," he stuttered.

The older man shrugged benignly and took a long swill from the flask, smacking his lips when he'd finished.

"Purely medicinal, just ter keep the cold out."

In the hours that followed Daniel believed Stumpy must have been positively hypothermic the way he kept inbibing. Jack O'Neill had not uttered a word, just gazed at Daniel with the same damn hungry expression on his face. Daniel buried his head in a book as a defensive measure, not only to escape from the disturbing prisoner but from the inane, non stop chattering of the deputy.

However Daniel was not able to read, the words were an incomprehensible jumble to him. He could feel O'Neill's piercing eyes boring in to him. He risked a peek over the top of the book and was winked at for his trouble, Daniel hastily lowered his eyes and turned over an unread page, feigning rapt attention in the text and ostensibly ignoring the provocative behaviour of the fettered man. A few minutes later he had another driving compulsion to look at the man opposite, he tried to fight it - but he could not, he looked up again at that alive, experienced face and received another outrageous wink. Daniel immediately dropped his head and once again became engrossed in the pages of the weighty volume. The sound of an amused resonant chuckle sounded over the clamour of the speeding locomotive.

"What'ssofunny?" slurred Stumpy.

Jack refused to answer, he just stared intently at the blushing and confused young man. Daniel had an ache in his gut, a blooming heat low in his belly that he did not recognise never having experienced it before. It made him restless and he wanted to pace about or run, do something physically demanding and yet he was held in his seat, mesmerised by the expression on a man's face. At that moment he seemed more of a prisoner than the man handcuffed before him. Daniel stood up quickly, feeling he had to escape those knowing eyes, and rushed out of the berth and into the corridor of the speeding train. He lay his hot face against the cool window and took a couple of deep breaths as he fought for composure. He lurched and stumbled to the buffet car, groped for a table and sat down in the nearest chair. He then stretched out as much time over the modest meal none of which he could eat and he just pushed the food around the plate, desperately trying not to think, until with a start he realised he was the only passenger left and the waiting staff were eyeing him pointedly.

Daniel both dreaded and felt compelled to return to the car, his reaction to the cowboy worried him.....Surely this feeling of excitement could not be logical? What could a handcuffed man do to him anyway? Daniel mustered his courage and made his way back to the compartment.

He stood outside the flimsy door for a moment and could hear the sounds of loud snoring within. Daniel let out the breath he was holding and felt the subtle slide of tension from his slender frame.

"Don't just stand there. Come in why dont'cha?" a sarcastic voice drawled.

As if in a trance Daniel felt himself enter and sit opposite the dangerous man. He shot a quick glance at Stumpy who was lurching against the berth fast asleep, resolutely snoring, the empty flask clutched in one hand.

"That fire water sure packs a hell of a punch."

Daniel's attention was now focused totally on Jack O'Neill, who was decadently sprawled over the bunk observing him with lazy eyes. Daniel could not help himself staring avidly at the tall, lean body, with its deceptive strength and rugged good looks.

"Like what you see?" 

Daniel was unsure who had murmured the husky, breathy question, himself or the man opposite. He hastily pointed to his bunk, "I....I...I'm gonna sleep now," he muttered as he kicked off his shoes and removing his spectacles he folded them carefully. He then lay down and resolutely turned his back on the only other conscious occupant. He needed some breathing space.

"Not gonna undress?.....Shame."

Daniel had known this man barely a few hours and he had not even exchanged a proper conversation with him, yet he knew exactly what expression O'Neill would have had on his face as he uttered those words. He had not expected to fall asleep, he just wanted a respite from his confused, conflicted feelings, but exhaustion and the long journey had taken it's toll and when he closed his eyes they stayed shut.

When Daniel awoke from his deep sleep he did not know where he was, the train was still thundering along and the cabin was in darkness, only a softly glowing lamp in the corridor provided any illumination. Something else was odd, he was experiencing some very pleasant sensations from a fiery breath blowing on sensitive parts of his body.

Daniel reared up in alarm, only to be briskly pushed down again. Daniel's myopic eyes adjusted to being awake and he saw O'Neill between his naked open thighs, his nose ecstatically buried in his crotch. Daniel's pants had been pulled down and the silver head was moving to take his semi hard dick into his hot open mouth.

"Oh God," Daniel cried in shock. "What are you doing? Stop!"

Jack looked up and smirked at the befuddled easterner.

"If I really thought you wanted me to stop I would. But all three of us know you don't want me to."

"Three?" Daniel looked about wildly.

"Yep, you, me and your dick." O'Neill's hot, wet mouth enveloped Daniel's shaft, with torrid, blistering swipes of his rasping lips and tongue. The stunningly tactile vibrations on the most sensitive part of his body sent electric sparks bursting through the younger man's body.

Daniel twisted his head to look at Stumpy, who was still comatose in the corner, the handcuffs still locked into position dangling loosely from his wrist. Daniel gave an aroused yet strangled whimper as O'Neill increased the suction on his straining shaft, encompassing the head with lascivious sweeps of his strong, able tongue.

Jack reluctantly dragged himself away from savouring Daniel to gaze up at him.

"Shhhh," he whispered breathlessly as he put up a hand to cover Daniel's open mouth and then he bent his head to re-engulf the alluring erection, sipping at the beading, bitter fluid like a parched man would drink water.

Daniel was in the snuggest, most voluptuous place he'd ever been in. His own right hand could not compare to sliding down O'Neills gripping throat. The rollicking train was making that wet heat vibrate around him; causing Daniel to bite the hand that covered his mouth to stop from screaming in his ecstasy. As he felt cool enamel scrape the root of his dick and rough bristles dig into the sensitive skin of his lower belly Daniel writhed uncontrollably in counterpoint, his body no longer governed by his mind but by the fervid, devouring mouth currently turning him inside out.

A tart, coppery flavour invaded Daniel's sense of taste and he was dimly aware that he had lacerated O'Neill's hand with his teeth. Instinctively he suckled at the broken flesh, soothing the small wound as the man between his thighs gasped around his cock, causing Daniel to flail on the bunk. A long finger demanded entry to Daniel's panting mouth and blindly he began to suckle and nip at it, unconsciously echoing the experienced actions of O'Neill.

Daniel's hips began to take on a life of their own as they thrust up, causing O'Neill to withdraw hastily coughing. Daniel sobbed convulsively as the moist friction was removed, causing Stumpy to toss restlessly in his sleep. Jack stood and surveyed the wanton young man spread before him as Daniel lifted his hips to the older man in a begging, supplicating gesture. O'Neill snapped off his belt, folded it a couple of times and shoved it into Daniel's mouth, he then dropped to his knees between Daniel's quaking thighs, captured his academically smooth hands and tangled them in his silver hair and grabbed at Daniel's thrusting hips, holding them down as he gobbled up Daniel's dick once more.

O'Neill's powerful throat muscles were massaging Daniel into a paroxysm, his insides seemed as though they were boiling up and he could not resist their clamour for release. He began to writhe violently as O'Neill turned his mouth into a vacuum. There was a moment of absolute stillness and then Daniel was pouring himself into O'Neill's willing mouth and he was drinking him down with unabashed enthusiasm, gulp after gulp after gulp.

Daniel could hear the rattle of the tracks over the thunderous engine. He sensed the other passengers walking to and fro in the cars. Stumpy's snoring was ringing in his ears and he had the taste of old, worn leather in his dry mouth as he still bit into the belt. Daniel could fondle that silver hair as he allowed it to slide through his fingers and he could feel the anchoring pressure on his still working hips. He lay shaking from the orgasmic cataclysm he had just experienced and a tall soon-to-be prisoner continued to kneel between his legs with his talented mouth still suckling at Daniels spent, softened dick. Daniel opened his eyes to see but it was too much.

It was sensory overload.

He promptly passed out.

* * *

The squeal of brakes and the train slowing to a crawl jolted Daniel awake, he sat up on his bunk with a startled shout.

"Woah there boy, don't be bustin' a gut. You sure did sleep deep"

Daniels wild eyes darted around the compartment as he tried to comprehend where on earth he was. Then in a flash the events of the previous day popped into his head.

Kansas City.

Deputy Sheriff.

Handcuffs.

Mocking brown eyes.

Hungry mocking brown eyes.

Soft silver hair.

Pouring himself down a hot throat.

JACK O'NEILL.

OH GOD!

Daniel convulsively ran his shaking hand through his hair as he glanced down at himself; everything was as it should be. He groped for his spectacles and futzed with them nervously as he put them on. Raising his head found him face to face with the man who had haunted his dreams.

Jack O'Neill was looking at Daniel with a smug, satisfied expression in those telling eyes. He lifted his arm and Daniel found himself staring at the fettered wrist, still handcuffed to Stumpy.

Daniel's neck snapped up sharply to look incredulously at the oblivious Deputy and then he could not prevent himself from staring again at the leering prisoner.

It was not possible? Was it?

Surely he could not have dreamed everything that had happened?

Daniel scratched at his face in evident confusion, it was then he noticed a subtle ache in his teeth and jaw. He moved to stand up and registered the slight soreness of his genitalia and the throb of previously unused muscles.

He stood up quickly and as he moved he noticed O'Neill's other hand had a small, bloody tear indented into the skin. Daniel stared in horror as O' Neill casually lifted his hand and licked at the open wound, then ran his tongue slowly and blatantly over his lips. He suddenly recalled the feeling of flesh between his lips and the implication of his actions hit him. He clapped a hand over his mouth and careered from the car.

Daniel stared at his stricken reflection in the mirror of the small gentleman's wash room. The locomotive had ground to a halt thankfully and the churning in his stomach had lessened to bearable levels.

How had he allowed himself to....to...do that with a total stranger?.....with a man?...and furthermore with a criminal?

Daniel could not delude himself his body had not gloried in it's own unfettered physicality, revelling in passion too long denied. It was Pandora's box he thought mirthlessly, how could shove that back and lock the lid? He'd worked years to subdue his natural passionate instincts and all it had taken was a man dropping to his knees before him to blow him apart and have him coveting more. Much more.

Daniel squared his shoulders and marched back to the compartment, head held high, only to find it empty and all signs of the two occupants gone. He rushed to the window, scanning the station they had halted at. River Bend he noticed distractedly from the sign as Daniel suddenly caught sight of O'Neill being hoisted into the back of a wagon by two men with rifles. Stumpy was no where to be seen. O'Neill suddenly lifted his head as if he seemed to sense he was being watched. Even though he knew there was no way could he be seen by the tall silver haired man, Daniel ducked behind the heavy damask curtain and watched as Jack O'Neill was driven away.

A few miles further up the track Daniel had gained some perspective on the whole episode, he was a normal, healthy man with normal, healthy appetites. Coming out west had just given him opportunities that would not have presented themselves in the past and his sense of adventure was awakened he reasoned. Plus he prided himself on his open mind to new experiences, Jack O'Neill was completely different from anyone he had ever met, he was bound to feel attracted and piqued by him. Thus Daniel rationalised what had happened to him as he journeyed into the unknown, but he could not forget the silver haired man who had given him his first memorable taste of the wild west.

* * *

Daniel slid gingerly from beneath the sleeping Jack, who rolled off him with savage imprecations as the younger man stood and stretched his cramped body and drank in the sight of Jack O'Neill in his bed. Thinking back to that first erotic encounter between them never failed to arouse Daniel and he needed a distraction. 

Surveying the destruction in the bedroom he decided to put it to rights, before cleaning himself up. He removed the broken pieces of pottery and righted the table before folding his discarded clothes.

Not bothering to dress, Daniel went outside to draw water from his small well. Filling the bucket again and again, he vigorously threw the frigid contents over himself, wincing as the chilly water sluiced over the small scratches and bruises that were newly formed on his overheated flesh.

He filled the bucket again and returned to the bedroom. As Daniel straightened the bed around Jack, it struck him that he had never seen Jack naked, not at any time during their four meetings and his cold, drenched shaft twitched at the mental image.

The memory of the previous instances Jack had appeared at his prior home in Denver, were etched indelibly into his mind and they were all he had to cling to in the lonely, barren months that had followed.

On the first occasion O'Neill had clamped a hand over his mouth as he had walked into the small barn that was attached to his homestead. Daniel's heart had been pounding and then seemed to stop all together as he recognised who had assaulted him. Jack had thrown off all questions about his escape and how he had tracked Daniel down. Jack had tumbled Daniel to his knees on the cushioning straw and proceeded to strip the younger man of his virginity in a tumult of raw and frenzied lust that had kindled Daniel's carnality. He had not realised that pain and intense pleasure could combine in intense wonder and wanton gratification. But, by the time Daniel had come back to himself, Jack had saddled up and was riding out, leaving Daniel shaking and sprawled on the dusty floor.

The last visit had been of a longer duration, Jack had picked up a flesh wound while on the run from the law.

Daniel had been reading one evening in the parlour when he heard a tapping at one of the back windows. Realising at once who was there Daniel rushed to pull up the glass, only to have an ashen faced Jack fall through it. Daniel had helped O'Neill onto the bed and examined the bleeding gash in his thigh. Cleaning it up as best he could, Daniel had allowed O'Neill to sleep, only waking him to give him food and water. Daniel had put Jack's horse in the barn and carried on in his normal manner so as not to arouse suspicion. Jack had slept for two full days and when finally he had awoken, he told Daniel a little about his life. Daniel had believed that such tales of hardship and adventure were reserved for fiction, he could scarcely comprehend that they both lived in the same country and age, so contrary were the lives they had led. Daniel had reciprocated, telling of his past life in the east and the reasoning that had led him to travel west. They had conversed easily and comfortably for two such disparate characters and the younger man found that to his surprise he began to respect Jack O'Neill for the choices he had made in his life.

Jack had laid low for two more days, Daniel had come back from the school one evening to find the outlaw stretched out on the bed, a slumberous, predatory look in his eyes as he beckoned the unresisting Daniel to him. 

"I want you to strip, then use your mouth to get me wet." Daniel's eyes had grown wide, but he had obediently obeyed. Once he had removed his clothing, he had knelt on the bed and bent to take the solid length into his willing, yet inexperienced mouth. Daniel was stunned by how good the silken shaft felt sliding over his tongue as he breathed in the essence of Jack, he tried to swallow more of that virile heat but as it hit the back of his throat he could not prevent himself gagging.

Jack threaded his hands through Daniel's hair and yanked up his head.

"S...s...sorry," Daniel spluttered, his gaze skittering away from Jack's knowing one. "I...I......" he tailed off lamely as he licked his wet, shining lips hoping for another taste of pure O'Neill.

"That ain't what I want....just yet. I want your sweet ass." 

With that Jack began groping and kneading Daniel's firm flesh, spiking a torrent of sheer sensation in the younger man. O'Neill had lifted him to sit astride his powerful thighs as Daniel braced himself on those rugged shoulders, he then lowered and impaled himself slowly on Jack's pulsing, inflexible shaft and began riding his lover. He threw his head back as he was penetrated deeper and harder than before. Daniel had tentatively pushed back, then again with more confidence as he clenched his ass muscles around the welcomed invader. Jack had cussed, long, loud and hard, asking Daniel where a respectable eastern schoolteacher had learned such a wanton trick? They had both come violently in soundless, screaming agony and ecstasy.

Once again when he had awoken Jack had vanished.

Now, looking down at the man asleep on his rumpled bed, Daniel asked himself why he felt emptier inside now than he had before when walking home. He pondered some time before concluding that he had to make or break this thing with Jack O'Neill for his own sanity. He needed companionship not a quick fuck maybe once a year, never knowing if this time would be the last time.

Maybe it was time to play the gambler at his own game? Raise the stakes of the play started on a railroad somewhere near Kansas City.

It was time for Daniel to show his hand.

* * *

"What in damnation?" was bellowed from the bed.

"Hello Jack," replied Daniel with creditable calm.

"What in the blue blazes are you doin' Jackson? Where the fuck are my duds? Why are my hands tied?" Jack was helpless, naked and bound to the bed, oh and spitting tacks.

Daniel said nothing he just stared steadily at Jack who fidgeted at the scrutiny.

"You turning me in?" Jack's tone was disbelieving.

"No," replied Daniel gently, "I'm turning you on."

"Let me go!" demanded the captive, struggling man.

"I will......after."

Jack was suspicious. "After what?"

"After I .....fuck....you," Daniel enunciated clearly.

"Not a hell's chance!" blistered Jack.

Daniel smiled. "I'm afraid neither you nor hell have any say in the matter."

Daniel's sparkling eyes roamed at will over the superbly fit body of the man laid out before him, he noticed the tell tale scars of a life spent always fighting and the superb muscle tone of the long, rangy limbs. For the first time he wondered about Jack's age, not that Daniel gave a damn, but maybe it was less than he supposed. His eyes feasted for some considerable time as Jack squirmed and struggled in vain to loosen the bonds, Daniel's dick filled and hardened in anticipation of what he was about to do and he summoned up all the control at his disposal: He wanted this to be good.

He found a soft cloth and dipped it in the bucket of water. Squeezing it out, Daniel ran it along the restricted body before him, enjoying the strangled gasp as he lovingly ministered to Jack's resisting body. He washed every inch of skin with gentle strokes, allowing his fingers to linger appreciatively on the toned ridges of muscle. Daniel ignored Jack's muttered curses as he unhurriedly continued his prolonged exploration.

"The ancient deities put out the eyes of their body servants in case being close to their god would send them mad." Daniel remarked in a hushed, reverential tone. "SuddenIy I understand the meaning of blind worship."

"What the hell are you whitterin' on about?" Jack was savage in his denial. "Let. Me. Go."

"No Jack," replied Daniel firmly. "You are about to start on the path to enlightenment."

Daniel slid on top of Jack, gasping as body met body for the first time. Jack responded by trying to toss him off but Daniel just hung on grimly, not making a move until Jack slumped back exhausted.

"You want this, it's what you've always wanted," said Daniel calmly, looking down at the snarling face below him.

"No it ain't and not from some fancy pants schoolteacher."

"You have your head up your ass so what difference will my dick make? What made you......um do what you did on the train? What made you track me down?

"You plum crazy? I was going to prison."

"No!" Daniel contradicted forcefully. "You damn well knew you were going to make a break for it. You could have done it anytime when Stumpy was passed out, so why did you not? All this time I thought you were using me like a cheap harlot, but I've come to a realisation tonight. It's me been using you. You want this, you want me. You wanna be owned."

Jack lifted his head from the bed and lanced Daniel with a glare. "You think you are the only one, I've got whores all over the territory, some almost as pathetic and grateful as you to stick their ass in the air for Jack O'Neill."

"I maybe pathetic and grateful, and yes I'm probably your whore too, but tonight it's gonna be me in you. Can any of the others say that?" Daniel's words sounded almost detached, yet his body was anything but disinterested.

"I'm gonna rip your balls off!" Jack spat furiously, tugging at the bonds once more. 

"Well then you'd better get some fun outta them first."

Daniel rolled off Jack and knelt at the foot of the bed at Jack's feet where he could not see what Daniel was doing. Jack shivered as a warm, limber tongue licked the sole of his right foot in gentle swipes that sent tingles thrumming up his leg. Then teeth began small nips at the bend of his ankle and they travelled to deliver more to his vulnerable, bare toes. Jack could not contain a strangled gasp as one by one they were sucked into that hot, wet cavern and suckled, when they were released Daniel would blow softly on them causing their owner to shiver reflexively. O'Neill's toes were extremely sensitive for someone who had spent twenty years in boots and spurs on the run from the law. Daniel then turned Jack's other foot and repeated the performance.

Daniel gazed into the hooded, inpenetrable brown eyes of the restrained man who now lay quiescent on the bed.

"Don't," it was almost whispered, a hint of real fear had entered the western drawl.

"I have to," was breathed in reply. "Trust me. I know what it is you are afraid of."

Daniel bowed back down to continue his self appointed task. He allowed his mouth and fingers to roam up each of the legs so tantalisingly on display, licking and stroking at will over the squirming flesh. Daniel glanced up at a red faced Jack, his bottom lip caught resolutely between his teeth. Daniel smiled to himself before untying and hoisting Jack's right leg up in the air so that he could nibble at the susceptible skin behind the knee. He was rewarded with a groan of what he assumed was enjoyment; when he treated the other leg in a like manner and elicited a similar response, he was sure of it.

Jack was now making no more moves to escape. He lay before Daniel, his hands still tied and his legs splayed and his previously recalcitrant cock was filling before Daniel's satisfied gaze. He once again grabbed at Jack's legs and bending them at the knee pushed them up against Jack's ribcage, holding them still as he surveyed at close range the compelling sight of a man's arousal for the first time. Daniel now had another fight on his hands, his own clamouring body and he took a couple of deep steadying breaths as he allowed Jack's legs to relax. He had to prove something to Jack here and now and if he fucked this up, he would never get another chance, even if by some miracle he made it out alive.

Jack arched off the bed as Daniel's tender tongue lapped at the crease of his inner thigh and groin and then began to rasp over the silky skin of his lower belly. Hundreds of tiny kisses were being pressed to his abdomen, as the teacher's hands with their long artistic fingers mapped his chest and delivered teasing pinches to the sleek ripple of muscle. Jack cried out as incredible sensations resonated throughout his body. Daniel was flicking his navel with quick darts of his nimble tongue, swirling it around, over and inside as he teasingly caught the tiny hairs on Jack's stomach. The stimulation on the delicate, sensitised cavity was too much for Jack he snapped into rigidity, contorting off the bed and then he slumped back down as he came in waves of ballistic release.

Daniel anchored Jack as he climaxed, soothing the older man's shudders with some gentle petting. Daniel's own need for culmination was blazing, his shaft was hard against his belly as he fought for mastery over his body's needs. He straddled Jack's thighs, bringing his rigid cock to brush over Jack's spent one. He lowered his lips on to Jack's lustrous chest to feast on the expanse of dewy skin, Daniel loved the feel of Jack's firm nipples in his mouth as he supped on them one by one, bathing them with his wet tongue and drying them with his hot breath.

Jack was continuously moaning, his head tossing restlessly and Daniel could feel a reawakening solidity below him. He responded by making infinitesimal movements of his hips as he lowered his nose into one of Jack's outstretched armpits to blissfully inhale the enchanting and potent scent of an aroused male. 

"Mmmmmm," he groaned appreciatively and he could feel an answering vibration in Jack's body.

Daniel was now sprawled all over Jack, taking tantalising nips at a collar bone as he moved toward's Jack's face. He brought his legs up to stretch either side of Jack's ribcage, his dick trapped against Jack's lower chest. Daniel gazed down at the slack, sweating face with those piercing, defensive eyes staring back at him and at the mobile mouth which had never tasted his and more than anything, ever, Daniel had wanted those lips on his.

Daniel dropped his head but stopped a breath away from Jack's desirable mouth, then he diverted and kissed Jack's cheek, feeling the older man's shudder. Daniel raised his head again then lowered it quickly to hover over those yearning lips only to swerve and suckle instead at the fascinating scar that lanced an eyebrow. Over and over Daniel repeated this process, his inviting mouth poised temptingly above Jack's, their breaths intermingling only to veer away and land somewhere else. Jack was growling in frustration as he desperately tried to cling to Daniel's mouth before it was snatched away. Jack's whole face had been peppered in butterfly caresses, nothing had been missed, except the one place he now craved to feel those captivating lips. It had never occurred to Jack to kiss another man; sex to him was to fulfill basic needs and to get as much out of the act as possible, if the other person got something too, well good for them. Lying here tied to the bed he was being taught a lesson by a meek and mild schoolteacher that his rough upbringing had knocked out of him and Jack was fucking loving it.

"Please," he implored, "I need it."

Daniel looked down at him.

"What is it you want?" he cupped his hard length suggestively. "This?"

"Yes, yes....that.....," panted Jack, "later.... I want...I need your mouth. I don't know how...I never have....kiss me...please."

Daniel reached up and untied Jack arms and then clambered off Jack to sit beside him on the bed, staring unblinkingly at the vanquished man who was flexing his cramped limbs. Jack looked up at the solemn, defenceless expression that Daniel wore and could not resist reaching out in supplication and need. Daniel stretched out a shaking hand to trace the long, firm lips he had yearned to feel and then he skimmed them along Jack's jaw. He guided his lover towards him and gently lay his mouth on Jack's in a brief salutation, then sat back as he processed the myriad emotions assaulting him, after a long pause Daniel leaned in again, slowly, meeting Jack half way, he flickered his tongue over Jack's lips and was rewarded by an excited gasp as he was invited in to that hot cavern. Daniel's questing tongue made a thorough exploration of Jack's enthralling mouth as they clung to each other, then he abruptly withdrew.

Jack looked at him questioningly as they separated panting hard. Daniel leaned back on his elbows, seductively fluttering his eyelids in an age old gesture of 'you want it? Then come and get it.'

Jack flung himself bodily at the provocatively innocent man. A fiery, desperate mouth latched onto Daniel's and sucked him dry, their teeth and tongues clashing as they fought each other for supremacy. For the first time they met each other as equals and despite their fervent hunger the kisses gentled to become sweet embraces as lips merged with lips and breath was shared.

Lying side by side and face to face they nuzzled and stroked, each learning what felt good from the other. Daniel's hands were once again tangled in the silver hair as he tilted the seasoned head around to get the best angle for oral experimentation, scolding distractedly when Jack would not co-operate.

"Knocked on my ass by a timid teacher, who'd have thought?" mused Jack.

"I'll rub some liniment on it," promised Daniel, fondly patting the affected area.

"After!"

Daniel looked puzzled, "After?"

"After you fuck me," huffed Jack.

Daniel jumped from the bed, magnificent in his aroused nudity as he stalked around the bed, gesticulating wildly with his hands. 

"Is that what I was doing? Could you not see the difference? I was not fucking you......I was damn well making love to you. Fuck you Jack O'Neill, crawl back under your rock and stay away from me. I don't need you." 

Daniel reeled away and made for the door only to have a strong hand plant itself solidly against the hard wood, preventing his escape, another large hand grasped his shoulder and spun him round.

"Daniel," a soft voice simply said. The trapped man gave no indication that he had heard the quiet plea, he refused to look up at Jack.

"Daniel." This time a little louder. The response a defensively hunched shoulder.

Jack slid his hand along Daniel's cheekbone and lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"Daniel," it was breathed reverently almost like a prayer and Daniel's huge blue eyes filled with tears.

"You've never called me by my name before. Am I worth something now?"

Jack's answer was to tow the unresisting Daniel to the bed.

"How do you want me?"

"Jack, we don't have to do it this way.....you can...I mean........" Daniel trailed off miserably.

"Daniel I've never made love, I need you to show me, you're the teacher right?"

Daniel nodded.

"Then teach ME."

Daniel slipped into the kitchen and returned with some kind of liquid in a vial, which he placed on the end of the bed. Jack lay down and viewed the preparations expectantly. When the quiet young man turned to face him he held out his arms, Daniel smiled gratefully and eased himself down, sliding full length along Jack. They both groaned as their full dicks collided.

What followed was a magical journey of discovery, inspiring them to new heights of sensuality. Daniel prepared Jack and himself meticulously and when he was sure they were both ready he knelt between Jack's thighs, slowly pushing in to that tight, silken channel. Jack grunted as he bore down on the snub pressure filling his ass and Daniel cried out in shock as he slid deep, anxiously checking Jack for any sign of discomfort. Jack's head was thrown back, his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open in supplication; he would never have believed a dick inside him could feel so real, so damn hot. He wrenched open his eyes and looked up at the only man to own his sorry ass. Something flooded through him, it was warm and made him feel alive for the first time in so long, it had not emanated from the man inside him, but from his own heart. This was what caring felt like, he thought in wonder.

Daniel was shaking from the effort of unhurriedly making love to Jack. Suddenly his ass was swatted.

"Move it will ya." 

This surprised a rare chuckle from the serious scholar but he complied and began making incremental glides into Jack that resulted in the rippling relaxation of his muscles. He lay boneless and supine, his hands smoothing damply over Daniel's shifting back as he was rocked on the bed. Jack looked up at the man above him and saw the ragged edges of the bite mark he had inflicted earlier in the evening during their animalistic coupling. He linked his arms behind Daniel's neck and lifted himself to soothe the wound with his tender tongue. Daniel cried out in elated anguish as he shifted deep within Jack, his control was faltering and the urge to pound was overwhelming.

"Shhhh," lulled Jack, "easy does it."

"Oh God..... I can't."

Jack picked up a clenched hand and placed it on his taut shaft, he then covered it with one of his own and began to stroke, teaching the teacher how to pleasure him.

It was too much for Daniel, the rigid fullness in his hand and the gripping heat surrounding him, plus the very feel of Jack beneath him triggered a rapture too intense to burn for long, it's white heat spilling into Jack, exuberantly cascading through his gut.

Daniel slumped onto Jack, gasping his release.

Long minutes later Daniel rolled off his lover and lay beside him, one long arm covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he gritted tersely.

"Daniel, tonight for the very first time I....it was not fucking. Why are you sorry?"

Daniel gestured at Jack's erection.

"But you did not.........."

"No not yet, but I'm kinda hoping you'll do something about that. You did reeeeal well for a first timer."

Daniel gave him a shy, beseeching look from beneath the crook of his arm. "Really?"

Jack gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes," he promised.

Daniel's hand was lifted and wrapped around the rock hard erection.

"If you want me to shoot, ya have to load the barrel and squeeze the trigger reeeeal slow." Jack was husky with need. "And ya might have to watch your aim." Daniel relaxed and grinned at Jack.

They shared a sloppy kiss and then Daniel curled up around Jack still clasping the slick, solid shaft and began to pleasure Jack. He touched the vital, rosy heat with reverential concentration, glancing up at Jack's flushed, enraptured face to see what felt good for him. Daniel explored with single minded intentness, he lightly traced the large vein underneath the shaft with a fingernail, he fondled the swollen, taut balls and then returned to the head by rubbing maddeningly slow circles all over the burning, indomitable flesh. It seemed to feel so different from his own, almost alive in his hand and when it jerked so did he with excitement.

"This is what you do to me," gritted Jack, as pleasure pangs flooded his body. "What you've always done to me, since the first minute I saw ya on the train."

Daniel looked up into Jack's face wanting to believe the evident sincerity, yet afraid to. He worried at his full bottom lip as he tried to frame the words to ask.

"I was lying." Jack said the simple words gruffly.

"Lying?"

Daniel was amazed to see a dark stain flush over Jack's cheekbone, as he fell back against the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"You know I ain't no angel? I have had whores." Jack glanced edgily at Daniel who was nodding slowly.

"Yes, you said," he winced.

"Well...since the train....I've not been able to...."

"To?"

Jack scowled, "I've not managed to.....get....hard for anyone else and believe me I've tried. It's why I tracked you down and I guess why I was so rough."

When Jack looked at Daniel again, he was smiling, virtually beaming in delight. It was a very good look on the young academic.

He leaned over to Jack's ear, his blue eyes sparkling, "I like that," he whispered in promise, ".....and I like it rough." He watched fascinated as Jack's pupils dilated and Daniel reached for him again and began pumping with more vehemence. Jack loosely hooked an arm around Daniel as he upped the tempo of the rhythmic circular movements he was making on Jack's rigid length. Jack moaned as he felt insides begin to liquify and then he was surging over Daniel's hand and his own belly.

"You're a natural born sharpshooter, " he wheezed to the man at his side. Daniel was licking Jack off his fingers with endearing complacency.

"Mmmm.... headier than nectar," he breathed to the stunned Jack who hauled him to his side. They shared the sweetest of kisses with Jack tasting himself in Daniel's mouth, then both slumped down on the bed.

Daniel was exhausted, his body had been wracked with prolonged elation, his emotions had been through the mill and he was drowsy with joyful satiation. He tentatively placed his arm across Jack's chest, subconsciously afraid that he would leave like he had done in the past. Jack tugged him across his chest and for the first time in his life Daniel Jackson slept wrapped in a lover's arms.

* * *

Daniel awoke to golden sunlight dappled across the room. He immediately noticed two things, he was alone in the bed and someone was whistling loudly in the corner of the room. He sat up, swiping his hand over his face to card through his hair and peered blearily at a fully dressed Jack O'Neill using the bucket of water to have a shave.

Daniel said nothing he just regarded Jack evenly.

Jack was aware of the silent scrutiny and what it meant. "I'd better skedaddle outta here real early or the marshalls ull' have my hide for sure." He winced as he heard his own overly cheery voice. 

Still Daniel did not say a word, he just maintained his silent, intent contemplation.

"What would yer have me do Daniel?" Jack asked, riled. "You can't ride a horse or shoot a gun, those fine hands have never done a day's hard labour or hit someone. You wear spectacles for chrissakes. You wouldn't last five days on the run."

Daniel was furious, irate and enraged - in fact he was hopping mad and ticking angry words off in his mind had not helped him to calm down.

"Better five days of feeling alive with you than fifty years putrefying here. You can teach me all of those things!"

"Daniel, you'd be living hand to mouth. Some of the stuff I have to do is not pretty, it's damn hard. You're not cut out to live like that."

"Jack, I know hard, you've taught it to me. Wondering whether you'll reappear? Maybe you're dead or in prison, or bleeding in the desert? I've managed to live with that so now I can face anything. Trust me on that."

The stony voice put Jack on a knife edge, his newly recognised feelings for Daniel made it difficult for him to make rational or logical choices.

"I want to be with you, it's just impossible right now," he told Daniel with some heat.

"Really?" questioned Daniel vehemently, "It seems to me you get to do what you damn well please, as usual. Come for a quick fuck whenever the fancy takes you, whydontcha?"

"It won't be like that," Jack protested hotly.

"It will be exactly like that," yelled Daniel.

"You don't understand," Jack shouted, "I'll always be looking over my shoulder at you. You'll slow me down or get me killed."

Daniel looked away, deflated. "I see," he replied sadly.

"I did not mean that," Jack interjected quickly.

Daniel looked at his would be lover forlornly. "I'm sure you want to believe that, Jack, but the truth is you do mean it and nothing I do or say will change your mind."

"Daniel...I.....care for you, more than anyone I've ever known....I just can't....Look I'll come visiting, whenever I reckon it's safe. I'm too dangerous for you."

"Don't bother," retorted Daniel coldly.

"Daniel!"

Daniel threw himself out of bed and confronted Jack, magnificent in his naked fury. "You think I'm gonna hang around awaiting your bountiful charity, like an itch waiting to be scratched? A few snatched hours, then off you go roaming the wild yonder and I'm left high and dry brooding on whether this will be the last time? No thank you, I've got better things to do with my life."

Daniel turned around and stalked over to his pile of clothes. Jack's dick twitched at the sight of the beautiful spine, legs and ass as Daniel bent over to pick up his discarded clothes. Daniel abruptly straightened and turned to face Jack, outrage evident in his blue eyes as he noticed Jack's bulging jeans, he gave the older man a hard stare.

"If you leave now Jack O'Neill, don't ever come back."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Daniel." Jack said to the back of the man who was hastily dressing. So much had happened since he had removed his clothes and yet it had only been a few hours. 

He looked up at his lover, his blue eyes full of hurt and the pain evident in his soft voice.

"Yes, I am too, Jack. Goodbye." He left the room.

Jack stood stock still and then with dusty sigh made his way through the homestead. Couldn't Daniel see he was trying to protect him? He would give him some days to cool off, then mosey on back and see what kind of welcome he got.

As he grasped the door handle he heard the telltale whinnies of several horses outside.

Jack swiftly made his way into the front parlour, he sneaked up to the window to take a look-see. His gut feeling told him this was trouble and his gut was usually right, it had saved his hide in many a tricky spot. 

Riding up to the homestead were four horsemen and even from this distance Jack could see the small silver stars that proclaimed them to be Federal Marshals. Damn, he had not been as furtive as he should have been, too damn eager to see Daniel.....Daniel!

Jack ran into the hallway and moved the heavy table against the door. Running to locate Daniel, he found him standing dejectedly in the bedroom.

"Jack!" Hope brightened Daniel's voice as he saw his lover. Jack did not spare him a glance has he rummaged around. He pounced on what he was looking for......his guns.

"What are you doing with that?" Daniel cried in alarm as Jack located his belt and began putting bullets into the barrels of the revolvers.

"There are Marshals outside, I've gotta get out of here."

Daniel thought quickly. "The back window?"

Jack ran to the bedroom window.

"Damn there's no cover, they'll see me for sure. This is gonna get real ugly. When the shootin' starts you get under the bed and lie low, capiche?"

"Shooting?" repeated Daniel stupidly. He quickly needed to collect his scattered wits.

"No! Jack, give yourself up. You've gotten away before."

"It's not gonna happen, Danny. I've been a thorn in their side for too long, the wanted sign said Dead or Alive, remember."

Daniel was scandalised. " Are you suggesting they'll kill you? Deliberately? This is the 1880's, not the dark ages."

"Daniel, you are not back East now. This is why it's called the Wild West," gritted Jack in exasperation.

"JACK O"NEILL." 

A booming voice shouted from outside the house.

"JACK O"NEILL, WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE. SEND THE TEACHER OUT AND GIVE YOURSELF UP."

Daniel stared at Jack pleadingly, "Please Jack give yourself up. I'll hire a lawyer, they won't be able to touch you."

Jack gripped Daniel's arm. "Danny," he smiled sadly, "they'll say I was getting away or it was self defence. Go on, out with you. It'll be fine."

"NO, I'm not leaving you."

"Daniel, I can't be responsible for you, I'll get you killed."

"I'm not asking you to be. Tell me what to do."

"I could give you a gun, Could you shoot and kill one of the men out there? Jack's tone suggested there wasn't a cat in hell's chance.

A determined expression entered Daniel's eyes.

"Yes I could.....for you."

"You think that's what I want for you?" Jack cried passionately. "To turn killer for me? Don't you know that's what attracted me on that god forsaken train. Not the pretty package, but your goodness, your damn innocence and it shines outta you like a goddam light. You are the closest I've ever been to pure, and touching you I felt it. For the first time in my cursed life I felt....good."

"WE'LL GIVE YOU TWO MINUTES," came the commanding, censorious voice, "THEN WE'RE COMING IN." 

Jack towed Daniel to the barricaded door, grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"It's been fun....while it lasted. So long teacher". He began to move the table from the doorway.

Daniel swung back his arm and punched Jack under his ear with all his strength and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry Jack," he murmured.

Daniel only had a minute to act, he dragged Jack into the bedroom and pushed him under the bed, concealing him as much as possible and praying he'd hit him hard enough to stay out of it for a while. He grabbed Jack's handguns and lunged for the front door. Pulling the table away he shouted to the men outside.

"This is Daniel Jackson, I'm coming out."

Daniel put his hand up in the air and went out in the bright daylight.

He walked slowly up to the men, he was sweating and his hands shook but he straightened his spine. He stopped as he got closer.

"You the teacher?" Questioned one of the men.

Daniel nodded.

"Is O'Neill planning on fighting?"

"No," croaked Daniel. "I....overpowered him, he's tied up in there. Here is his gun."

There was a disbelieving chuckle as one of them relieved Daniel of the weapon and emptied the barrel.

"You managed to bushwack O'Neill? Now why would you do that?"

Daniel answered honestly, "He was planning on fighting you, I was scared that he would be killed. He's my friend, at least this way he'll only go to jail."

The sweat trickled down Daniel's brow in the silence that followed.

"Well lookee here teacher, I reckon you've just lost yourself a friend, but you sure made our job easier. This I've gotta see, the great Jack O'Neill laid low by a schoolteacher."

Ignoring Daniel and with loud guffaws, the four US Marshals moved as one to the homestead, leaving Daniel stood behind them. He reached behind his back and felt for something.

"Don't take another step," barked the controlled, menacing voice.

The four men ground to a halt.

"Turn around reeeeal slow now. Hands in the air."

The marshalls turned around, their eyes widening as they saw the schoolteacher aiming a gun at them.

"Look don't be stupid," cried one of them, "There are four of us and only one of you. I bet you've never fired a gun in your life!"

Daniel maintained his air of composure, he narrowed his eyes. "Care to try me?" he asked intimidatingly. "I've had lessons, you load the barrel, aim and pull the trigger real slow. Apparently I'm a natural."

"He's bluffin'."

"Drop your weapons!" Daniel snapped, not prepared to take any shit.

"I'd do as he says," drawled a voice from the porch. Jack was groggily standing, training Daniel's never used rifle on the four hapless men. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

The Marshals dropped their guns and belts to the to the floor, Jack motioned for Daniel to come to the back of them and cover him while he picked up their discarded weapons.

They then shepherded the captured men into the barn. Jack hogtied them while Daniel stood guard. Jack brought in their horses and unsaddled them.

"You did good Daniel," Jack smiled as they made their way back outside. "That's quite a punch you've got." Jack was reminiscently rubbing his reddened jaw.

"You'd better get going Jack." Daniel put on a ruefully brave face, the enormity of what he had done had not yet hit him, however the pain in his hand was hurting like crap, he was never hitting Jack again!

"You can't stay here now, they'll be after your hide."

Daniel affected dignified hauteur. "I'm a grown man, Jack. I can look after myself. There's no need to worry."

"Look....whydontcha' come with me? With your brains and my dumb luck we'd be an unbeatable team."

"And what.....rob banks?" Daniel's tone was scathing. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks Jack."

"NO?"

"No. I've got some money saved, I'm gonna go to Mexico, buy a small farm or something."

Jack was full of amused scepticism, "a small....farm?"

"Or something," replied an offended Daniel.

"I have money saved too." Jack noticed the younger man's chagrined face. "There's no need to look like that, most of it came from gambling."

"That does not make it any more honest Jack."

"It might if it could be put to good use. Mexico eh?" Jack grinned boyishly. "Well you better get going, before someone misses four US Federal Marshals."

Daniel looked at Jack speculatively.

"You can tag along if you like."

To be continued...


End file.
